Artificial Lust
by Indigo Blue
Summary: Draco makes Harry drink a potion he invented. Harry can no longer control his actions and the results are unexpected...
1. The story begins

Artificial Lust  
  
By Indigo Blue Summary: Draco pours potion he invented to Harry's glass and the results are unexpected. Pairing (at least at this point): HP/SS, HP/SS/DM Disclaimer: All the person's and places are owned by J.K.Rowling, and W.B. Situations are invented by me.  
  
Chapter one  
'This should be fun.' Draco Malfoy thought and walked to the Gryffindor table where the students were eating their meal.  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?! You should know that better!" Ronald Weasley snarled as he noticed the approaching boy.  
  
"Relax, Weasel. I'm not here to fight." Draco answered and leaned to snatch a biscuit from a dish. The Gryffindors eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing. They didn't notice Draco slipping something to Harry's glass as he backed away and left to his own table.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
On the next night Harry woke up and noticed he was sweaty and had a sticky point in his pants. 'What the hell.?' He thought worriedly.  
  
As he changed his clothes he remembered the dream he had last night. 'But I've never dreamt about men before. not at least naked ones. what is wrong with me? I can't be gay, can I? I've had dreams about Cho the whole year, why would it change now?'  
  
But in the same time to his mind came a picture of a man's body pressing against his own and Harry's erection twitched.  
  
'Oh, this can't be true. Just some temporary insanity.'  
  
With this Harry slipped back to bed and fell asleep.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
In the morning Harry woke up late. He ran to the Great Hall and quickly ate before heading to the dungeons for potions class. Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him.  
  
"Where were you? We thought you would be late. Snape would have killed you!" Ron asked happily.  
  
"I was sleeping. And because you didn't wake me I guess you weren't in the dorms, right?"  
  
Both Ron and Hermione blushed and Harry grinned. "It's okay. I understand you two need time alone. It's far better than if you would snog in the dorms like Seamus and Dean do." He continued pointing at the two boys coming to the room.  
  
They walked together to the class and sat on their places. Quickly the class was filled with other Gryffindors and the seventh years Slytherins. When professor Snape arrived Harry looked up from the table.  
  
Without a warning he felt himself blushing and a cold shiver went down his spine. 'What the.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco Malfoy watched from his place as Harry's face went red and he smiled evilly as Harry slowly stood up and walked to professor Snape who had his back turned to the class.  
  
The whole class gasped as Harry turned the professor around and kissed him forcefully. He was starting to undo professor Snape's robe when the professor recovered from the shock.  
  
"POTTER! What in the name of Merlin you think you are doing?!! Detention tonight at eight and fifty points from Gryffindor!" He pushed Harry away and continued. "Mister Malfoy, you will take Potter to infirmary and try to stop him from attacking other people."  
  
Draco stood up and walked to the door. "Well, Potter, are you coming?"  
  
Confused look in his eyes Harry nodded and walked behind Draco out of the room.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
They walked silently until Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Malfoy." He didn't get an answer. 'Right. But what the hell happened in the class? I remember Snape coming in and then. How he told Malfoy to take me to Madame Pomfrey. That's something he's never done before. *sigh*. Normally he would let me die in his class than leave. And I don't even feel ill! And what he said about me attacking people.'  
  
"Here we are, Potter. Think you can survive it from here, or do I need to follow you in?" Malfoy interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Not in the world. Malfoy, why Snape let me to leave?" Harry asked.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Oh, you just came out of the silence and informed the whole class about your attraction towards professor Snape."  
  
"What attraction?! I feel no attraction to Snape or any man!" Harry yelled.  
  
Malfoy answered calmly. "Well it certainly looked like you have while you were sucking Snape like there's no tomorrow.  
  
He turned and left very confused Harry in the care of Madam Pomfrey.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ As Madam Pomfrey found nothing wrong in Harry (she obviously didn't believe what Draco had said) he was allowed to go to dinner with Ron and Hermione after spending the morning in the infirmary.  
  
"Really Harry, you should have seen Snape's face after you left! He was completely red! It was a great joke, but you should have told us. I was damned shocked when you just went and kissed him!" Ron said to him merrily.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Ron I don't think it was funny at all. Professor Snape could have done something much worse than just give Harry detention. And fifty points! I don't think others are too happy about that."  
  
"It was worth of it!" Ron exclaimed and the three of them left for the next class.  
  
AN: Okay, so this is it. This is almost the first fic I've ever written and the second one in English. So if there are many spelling mistakes please tell me about them. I'd also like to thank my friend Cobalt Blue, for giving me this idea. (He challenged me to write this.) Thank you! 


	2. In the heat of the night

Artificial Lust  
By Indigo Blue  
  
AN: This chapter is rated NC-17!!  
  
Chapter two - In the heat of the night  
  
'What in the name of Merlin that prat thinks he's doing?' Severus Snape thought angrily. 'He can't possibly know about. No, he can't know. And even if he would, he's too much Gryffindor to make a joke like that about it. And I had to give him detention. Like it isn't hard enough to be in the same room with him in the class. And now, alone in MY room. Is there really no way I could sent him to Filch?' //Oh, but even if there was you wouldn't do it, would you?// A voice said in his head. Voice sounding too much like Sirius Black. //No, you want that beautiful young body in your bed. You want to kiss him, to suck him, to take him. What do you think, is he still a virgin?// "I do NOT want Harry Potter." Severus said aloud and ignored the voice reminding him of the reaction Potter's assault towards him had caused.  
  
"Professor?" Called the voice behind the door. "Yes, what is it?" Severus barked, trying to get rid of the intruder. "Err. I came for the detention." 'Potter. Great. Well, better get over with it.' He walked to the door revealing quite sheepish looking Harry Potter who didn't watch him to eyes.  
  
"Well, come in. We don't have all night." Severus said and moved to let the boy in. Harry walked silently to the room and avoided any kind of eye contact. He had heard from Ron and Mione what had caused him to get this detention, and as he had no answers about why he had done, nor memory that he had done it at all, it was better to keep quiet and pray that Snape wouldn't make him do something specially nasty.  
  
"Here. You need to put these indegrients to alphabetical order. I will check it after you are done, so don't try any cheats."  
  
Harry had actually held breath while waiting to hear his punishment, but this was better than he'd hoped for. This wasn't the first time he had to do this, so it would go easily.  
  
Half an hour later Harry was becoming bored. The work was easy, and he really could do it almost eyes closed. And he felt so tired.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was almost too quiet. Had Potter fell asleep? Severus raised his head to look out and found himself staring at the face of said Potter.  
  
'How did he move so quietly?' He thought before Harry threw himself over the table and kissed him. 'So soft.' He thought before coming to his senses and wrapping Harry apart from him.  
  
Harry watched him a strange glint in his eyes. "Please, professor. I know you want me too. I've seen you watching me.'  
  
Severus stared at him. 'Want me TOO. No, he can't want you. And even if he would he is a student. You are the teacher. It's your responsibility to stop this. //Oh, but you don't want to. You would like to see him kneeling in front of you, your cock in his mouth, sucking.//  
  
"Harr. Potter, you can't possibly want this. You don't know what you are putting yourself into. You are just a hormonal teenager, who wants to shag everything with two legs. Go and have your experiences with someone your own age."  
  
Harry moved gracefully in front of him and leaned his head on his shoulder. "But I do sir. I want you. Not anyone else. Please fuck me, professor Snape."  
  
Severus pushed the boy aside and watched him for a moment. 'This is wrong, but he is so irresistible.' "Then we should move to my bedroom. And you don't call me professor or sir." He started walking towards the bedroom and Harry followed him.  
  
"And what should I call you then?" Harry asked.  
  
". Severus. But only in this situation. Never outside this room."  
  
Harry nodded and looked around the bedroom. The smile on his face widened as he saw the king sized bed in the middle of it. "Mmmm. I like it."  
  
"Nice to know my decoration skills please you." 'That was wrong thing to say.'  
  
Harry looked at him seductively and answered: "Oh, I'm sure it's not just your decoration skill that pleases me."  
  
He started slowly undressing and Severus couldn't take his eyes of him. When Harry was naked he climbed to the bed and lied down to the black silk sheets. "Mmmm. Silk. I never knew you were such a sensualist. Would you like to join me?" He asked.  
  
Severus took the hint and started undressing himself. When he was finished he turned and saw Harry staring at him, a definitely hungry look in his eyes.  
  
He walked to the bed heart beating rapidly. 'Oh Merlin. How can someone be this beautiful?' He lied down next to Harry and started caressing his pale chest with his hand.  
  
Harry pulled him on top of him and pressed their lips together. He explored the older mans open mouth eagerly, stroking the bottom of it, making the man moan. He smiled as he felt the hot erection pressed against his own.  
  
Gently Severus pushed Harry's legs apart and with a quick spell lubricated his fingers. For a moment he caressed Harry's entrance from the outside, but when the younger wizard started writhing he pushed slowly one finger inside.  
  
He twitched it lightly and Harry started begging for more. He inserted the second finger and then third and searched for Harry's prostate. When the fingers touched hit Harry let out a loud moan.  
  
"Please, Sev, fuck me! I'm going to come soon!" Harry begged and Severus was more than willing to oblige. He coated his rock hard erection with the spell and slowly, slowly started pushing it in.  
  
When he was completely buried inside, Harry was crying and moaning uncontrollably. For a moment Severus stopped all movement and then started thrusting in and out first slowly, quickening the rhythm all the time.  
  
"YES, Fuck me hard, Oh God Sev!" Harry screamed and Severus moaned and quickened is movements until he was pounding in Harry.  
  
Very quickly Severus climax was built and he shot his seed inside of Harry with a scream. A moment later Harry came all over his chest and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Severus reached for his wand and muttered a quick cleaning spell. A collected Harry to his arms and closed the light with a one word. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted asleep.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry opened his eyes and got up from the bed. He dressed and with a one longing look towards the bed left Severus' room. 


	3. Inside peoples head

Artificial Lust  
By Indigo Blue  
  
AN: In this chapter I chance between POV's. It isn't something I usually would do, or will do, but the story needed it.  
  
Chapter three - Inside peoples head  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning his under-waist parts felt sore. 'What happened? How did I get here from the detention? Am I losing my mind?'  
  
Without getting answers to his questions Harry put on his schoolrobes and left the seventh year boy's dorm.  
  
"Morning, Harry!" Mione greeted him and put away her book of advanced transfiguration. "How was your detention? You came back quite late last night. We waited till half past ten."  
  
"Well I." Harry started to answer when Ron walked to the room.  
  
"Are you ready? Let's go to the breakfast."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded and followed Ron to the Great Hall.  
  
Sev's POV  
  
'So he left. Well that was expected. Did I really think someone like him would want me? He probably regrets last night. I should keep it secret. Merlin, hopefully HE keeps it secret. I could get into a serious trouble for this. I can already see the headlines: Teacher harassing The Boy-Who- Lived. //Harassing? I'd say he was quite eager participate your lovemaking. You need not to worry. Oh, look, there he comes, with his friends. Do you think he has kept the secret?// 'He looks confused.'  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'Oh, I see there was some action last night. Too bad I couldn't see it. Looks like Potter is quite sore. He clearly flinched while sitting. And he doesn't remember anything. *snicker*. That was expected. I made this potion carefully, there was no mistakes. Too bad I can't show it to Snape. I could get full marks in potions, but I would also end up expelled. Did I have some of it still left? I could use it on someone. Like Weasel and that oaf, Hagrid. THAT would be worth of seeing.  
  
Crabbe's POV  
  
"That grin. Draco is up to something." Greg whispered to me and I nodded. We hadn't known Draco for years without learning to read his expressions.  
  
"You think it has something to do with the potion he made earlier?" I whispered back.  
  
Greg nodded. "He said it can make a person 'fall in love' with someone else. And remember what Potter did on the potions class. Draco must have given him some."  
  
Love potion. This could be useful. I haven't told anyone, but I've fancied Draco for a year already. Normally I wouldn't have a chance, but if I had this potion.  
  
"Greg, do you know where he keeps that potion?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." He answered. "In his trunk."  
  
An idea began to shape in my mind. 


	4. When a spell backfires

Artificial Lust  
By Indigo Blue  
  
AN: and now we go to the Draco-part. No, this won't be Crabbe/Draco. If you want to know the pairing go to chapter one. By the way. I don't know the right terms, but when I speak about the common room, I mean the room where students spent time, and when I speak about dorms, I mean the place they sleep in. If this isn't right, please tell me. I won't change it in this fic, but for the future ones it would be good to know.  
  
****************************************************************** Chapter four - when a spell backfires  
  
Vincent Crabbe wasn't really as stupid as people thought him to be. He had already made a cunning plan (like every good Slytherin) to get Draco to drink the love potion he had stolen. No, he didn't know how the potion worked, but it couldn't be that difficult. He would think about that later. Now he only had to.  
  
"Vincent, you moron! You pushed my glass to the floor!" Draco yelled and glared angrily at him. He tried his best to look like he didn't understand what Draco had said and did it very well.  
  
Draco sat down. "Really, those two don't have brains more than a gorilla does." He muttered.  
  
The words hurt Vincent but he thought about his plan and Draco falling in love with him.  
  
"Here, I got you a new glass Draco." He said and gave Draco the glass he had poured the potion.  
  
Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 'He actually realized to bring me new glass for the one he broke?'  
  
'Please let him take it, please!' Vincent prayed silently.  
  
Draco took the glass.  
  
Vincent watched eagerly as Draco drank the juice but to his disappointment nothing happened.  
  
Then professor Snape came in.  
  
Draco's face went immediately red and he started swooning. With a great self control, it looked, Draco managed not to jump on the professor as he walked by.  
  
Then all color was drawn from his face and the look of utter horror crossed it.  
  
Without a word he ran from the hall.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'This isn't good. Somehow I drank the potion and now I can't stop swooning over Snape. How did it happen? The potion is safely in my drunk. Oh fuck! Someone has taken it! Think rationally Draco. You drank it this morning, otherwise you would have dreamt about him as well. This morning I only drank juice that Vincent gave to me. Vincent!'  
  
"Vincent Crabbe you are SO dead!" He said to himself and went to the common room. 'When he will come here I have few questions to ask.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
For a moment later Vincent Crabbe arrived together with Gregory Goyle. They went silent when they saw Draco sitting on the sofa and glaring at them.  
  
*gulp* 'This isn't good. Did I do something wrong?' Vincent thought nervously. 'Draco looks like he wants to kill me!'  
  
"Vincent, did you give me the potion that was in my trunk?" Draco asked with a silky voice.  
  
"Ye. Yes." He answered.  
  
Draco smiled at as warmly as ice. "Did you know what the potion does?" he asked.  
  
"It. It made you fall in love with someone." Came the answer. 'It worked! But he didn't fall in love with me. And now I have to tell him about my crush on him and he'll laugh.'  
  
"No. It doesn't make me love someone. It creates lust. And because you didn't know how to use it I feel like I should go and beg Snape to fuck me!" The last words he yelled.  
  
"Well that is interesting. Although I would advice you not to do it." A voice came from the door.  
  
Draco turned around, completely white, but kept his eyes on the floor. "How much did you hear, sir?" He asked.  
  
"I arrived just in time to hear that you wanted to beg me." Professor Snape said and walked in.  
  
"I. I don't feel well. I should go to bed." Draco said and without waiting for an answer walked to the dorm.  
  
'Oh fuck! It would be worse if he knew about the potion, but this is bad enough. I can't go to the glass like this. Better just stay here and think about a solution. This isn't permanent. Too bad I didn't have time to ask how much Vincent gave me. Why would he want me to fall in love? And with who? I could go and ask, but Snape might still be down there and then. Then I would do the same little trick that Potter pulled on the potions class. This really is ironic. I meant this potion to be used on Potter, and now I'm in the same situation than he is. I must do something.' 


	5. Three is always better than two

Artificial Lust  
  
By Indigo Blue  
  
AN: So, this chapter is rated the same as chapter two.  
  
Chapter six - Three is better than two  
  
"Ron, Mione, can you come here for a moment." Harry asked. 'I really have to tell you this now, or I might go mad. It's not normal to not to remember anything of your last night.'  
  
"Sure." The other teens said at once and followed him to an empty hallway.  
  
"I need your help. The problem is, that I don't remember anything about last night or our last potions lesson. I need you to help me to find out what's wrong."  
  
Hermione looked worried. "And the only time that seems to happen is when Snape is around?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Bloody hell! The git must have cursed you or something!" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione shot him a disapproving glance and answered to Harry.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I don't know anything, that might have caused it. No one has hexed you lately, right?"  
  
"No." Harry answered. "I'll tell you if something happens."  
  
"Do so."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
'So it happens only when Snape is around.'  
  
Mione's words haunted in Harry's head.  
  
'Snape's around. He has to know something!'  
  
Harry rose from his bed and pulled his school robe on. He took also his invisibility cloak with him and left the common room.  
  
He was free to wander around without disturbance, as after Voldemort's raise it was almost impossible to be out at night.  
  
But this was special. He had to find out what was happening to him. And if Snape was the only person to know, he would risk it.  
  
As Harry got closer to Snape's private rooms he started to doubt himself. 'This might not be such a good idea after all. He'll probably just take one hundred points from Gryffindor and give me detention. I have no evidence whatsoever that he has done something to me, only suspicions. Better to turn back.'  
  
Harry was just about to leave, when he heard a silky voice speaking and felt his invisibility coat taken from him.  
  
"So, mister Potter. Out at night. Professor Dumbledore made the whole school stay in their common rooms at night for your safety and the only student, who doesn't feel need to follow the."  
  
The rest of the sentence was never voiced, as Harry's eyes clouded, and he pulled the professor into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Mmph. Well, you surely made me understand your reason. But you should follow orders. They say clearly that no student can wander around at night. But they don't say where they should be. Come."  
  
Severus said and Harry led Harry to his room.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Draco was wandering around in the Slytherin dungeons, when he heard a voice of someone walking near him.  
  
He quickly pressed himself against the wall and waited.  
  
Soon enough he saw the another one that was out this night and his heart missed a beat.  
  
'Oh shit!' He thought before his mind started slipping and the potion took him over.  
  
He walked behind Snape and Potter and after they walked in to Snape's room stood leaning to the door.  
  
Apparently they hadn't bothered locking it. This was going to be easy.  
  
An evil smile crept upon Draco's face, as he heard a muffled moan inside and he opened the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It took a moment from Severus to register what was happening and when he did, he hadn't an idea about what he should do.  
  
It was bad enough for him to get caught in a compromising position like this, (in bed, naked, together with equally naked Harry Potter) but did it have to be just this student to find them.  
  
It was a common knowledge that Draco Malfoy hated Harry, and, after his loyalties was made public, him too. Malfoy wouldn't think twice before telling to someone. And that meant trouble.  
  
But Malfoy hadn't said anything. In fact, he was looking at him like a hunter looks at it's prey. A look disturbingly like the one Harry gave him last night.  
  
"Mister Malfoy. We can speak about his on the morning. Now, please go." He said, in what he believed was firm voice.  
  
Malfoy didn't move.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, go." He repeated.  
  
No reaction.  
  
At this point Harry seemed to get tired of waiting and spoke.  
  
"If you are not going, want to join us?"  
  
Severus choked. And before he had time to protest Draco was naked and with them in bed.  
  
Draco's lean body pressed against his back and a wet mouth started kissing and sucking his neck and shoulder.  
  
At the meanwhile Harry was sucking his nipples.  
  
Severus moaned as Harry's mouth moved over his chest and started slowly kissing his tights. He wanted to beg the damned boy to take his cock into that lovely mouth and suck, but he contained himself.  
  
After a few more moments of teasing Harry took Severus' cock in his hand and started licking it.  
  
His own erection was rising steadily and he started pumping it with his hand.  
  
As Severus arched Harry took the head of his cock to his mouth and started licking and sucking it.  
  
Severus was too busy arching and groaning so he didn't notice, when Draco lubricated his hard erection with a spell.  
  
He did notice, however, when Draco entered him. It wasn't painful, but delicious. The feeling grew even better when Harry and Draco adjusted their rhythm just so, that he was either arching to Harry's mouth or to Draco.  
  
Severus was now turning into a pile of mush. He had no control over his reactions as fucked Harry's mouth more and more ruthlessly with every thrust. The boy however, seemed to enjoy it.  
  
Draco was the first one of the three to come. He came inside Severus, yelling his name, his semen burning inside Severus like hot lava.  
  
The feeling was enough to make Severus come and he came right to Harry's mouth, sobbing and screaming.  
  
Harry quickened his pumping and a moment later came to his hand.  
  
All three of them laid in Severus' king sized bed exhausted. Draco performed a quick cleaning spell, and all the signs of their lovemaking vanished.  
  
Harry snuggled into Severus' arms and Draco pressed himself against the older man at the other side. They closed their eyes and drifted asleep.  
  
AN: Okay. Now I'd like to ask your opinion. What should happen on the morning? I have few ideas, but I'd like to know what you'd like to happen. Thanks. 


	6. Waking to know

Artificial Lust

By Indigo Blue

AN: I'm really sorry for not updating. Now I can promise, that the last chapters (At least I think they'll be the last…) will be added quickly… on the next week.

chapter six – waking to know

Harry woke up in a strange bed the next morning. The bed was warm, and definately bigger than his own. Still half asleep Harry stood up and turned to look around…

Harry's eyes widened and he hissed furiously at the boy before him. "Malfoy! Where are we? What are you doing here?! We're in bed… naked…"

Harry's voice quieted down as he truly noticed the situation and he raised his eyes on the silvery ones of Draco's.

"Now you are in trouble… I'm going to Dumbledore." He said and jumped out of the bed.

Quickly he pulled on his clothes from the floor and ran away smashing the door loudly shut after him.

Draco sighed. He got up as well and started dressing up. When he was almost done he heard a voice behind him.

"Draco, where's Harry? What was that sound?"

'Oh fuck! I have to get out of here!' Draco panicked and quickly muttered something of telling later before he ran from the door.

******************************************************************

"Potter! Wait!" Draco ran to him and stopped him.

"What? I think you can explain yourself to Dumbledore… right before he expels you! I'm not interested hearing your excuses!" Harry snarled and continued walking.

"But you want to know why you were in Snape's bed."

"SNAPE'S bed?!!" Harry yelled horrified.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and answered. 

"I gave you a potion which made you lust over him. That's why."

Harry looked like he was going to ask more, so Draco continued.

"Crabbe gave me the same potion so I was in his bed aswell."

Harry was silent for a moment trying to understand that he had actually HAD SEX with his teacher.

'So Snape was my first…' A little melancholy thought entered his mind.

Aloud he asked hopefully: "You said it MADE me lust over him. So now it's over when we… you know?"

'Would it just be so simple…' Draco shaked his head. "No. It wont go away that easily. I created it after all."

"Then you must know a cure!" Harry yelled.

"There is no cure!" Draco yelled and pushed Harry against the wall.

"I… I didn't create a cure… I just wanted to see you humiliated."

He let Harry go.

Harry looked at him for a moment and the sighed. 'I'm going to regret this.'

"Okay. I wont tell Dumbledore. But we must find a cure. If we could just go to Snape, he's a potions master after all…"

Draco smiled suddenly.

"But we can. We can send a nameless message and ask his help."

"And you think he would do it?" Harry asked sceptically.

"We can try."

"Meet me at the owlery after breakfast."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After the breakfast Harry separated from his friends and walked quickly to the owlery. 'Malfoy will probably keep me waiting quite long. He after all said he wants to see me humiliated.'

But when he arrived Draco was already waiting for him. The suprise must have shown from his face, because Draco raised his eyebrows and said:

"What? I want to get out of this as much as you do."

Harry just nodded and took with a flick of his wand conjured a piece of pergament and a pencil.

"What should we write?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you do it?" Draco answered, quite irritated.

"You are the slytherin. You know how to write this so he won't guess who sent it." Harry pointed out and Draco sighed.

"Alright. We'll write it together."

******************************************************************

Half an hour later they were finished. They tied the letter to the leg of one of the school owls and sent it to professor Snape.

"Well, now all we can do is wait for his reply and hope." Draco said and they left to their separate ways.


	7. Lessened effects

Artificial Lust

By Indigo Blue

Chapter 7 – Lessened effects

Severus Snape was a man of logic, but this morning's events left him confused. He had waken up, expecting his two lovers to be with him, but had only seen Draco leaving with great hurry.

And then he had received this letter.

The letter was most likely sent by one of his slytherins, as it was clearly formed to keep the sender secret.

A ravenclaw might have been able to do it, but Severus didn't believe for a minute that someone from that house would not want to do his research by himself.

Because that was what the letter said. Quite politely it asked him to try to find an antidote to a potion which sample came with the letter.

Whoever had sent the letter had obviously known that when faced with an unknown potion, nothing could stop Severus from studying it.

'Not that it tells me much…' Severus thought. 'Anyone who has met me knows that… At least that many…'

He sighed. 'Well, better get to work.'

******************************************************************

The next two days were anxious time for Harry.

He couldn't concentrate to anything, while waiting for professor Snape's reply and his friend's seemed to notice that aswell.

"Really Harry, professor Flitwick called your name three times! THREE! You should pay at least SOME attention to your schoolwork aswell."

Hermione told him after he had once again been caught daydreaming in the class.

Harry just sighed and muttered: "Okay, okay! I just have many things on my mind right now. I'll promise to pay some attention from now on."

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine." Harry forced himself to smile and ran from the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Finally, three days after sending the letter, Draco Malfoy walked to Harry and whispered him: "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower in an hour."

After explaining to his friends that he had some business to do ("No Ron, you can't come along. No Mione, it's nothing illegal, just private. No, you are both my best friends, but this is something I'd like to do alone.")Harry finally got to the Astronomy Tower alone.

Draco arrived few minutes after him looking worried.

"There is no antidote. I kind of feared this."

"How do you know? Did Snape say so?" Harry asked, confused.

Draco sighed and nodded. "Yes. Some of the integrates I used to create this potion are usually used in potions, that cannot be reversed."

Harry answered quietly: "So now we'll have to go to Dumbledore. Maybe he can arrange us different tutor in potions. I mean, as long as we can avoid professor Snape we'll be alright, right?"

"Yes." Draco answered. "That's how it works. But we don't have to go to anyone. Snape IS one of the best potions masters in the world. He was able to create this." He continued and took a small bottle of silvery liquid from his pocket.

Harry looked at the liquid closely, fascinated by it's color, which seemed to contain tiny bits of jewelry in it.

"What does it do, then?" He asked and took the bottle to his hand. 'If I wouldn't see this, I'd say this is an illusion. The bottle doesn't weight at all!' He thought amused.

Draco looked very nervous suddenly and answered: "It lessens the effects of the original potion. So we can control ourselves, don't have these oh-so-funny blackouts and don't feel irresistible need to jump on Snape. Go on, take it."

Harry looked at him suspiciously and laughed. "You really think I'm going to fall for that? You just said that there is no cure. And now you want me to take a potion I know nothing about. You take it first, and if you don't get poisoning, I'll do the same."

"Of all the things in the world…" Draco muttered irritated and drank about half of the liquid quickly.

He grimaced. "Well Snape didn't really bother with taste, that's for sure."

Harry smirked. "Well, it's Snape. What can we expect? Now, it's my turn I believe."

He took the bottle from Draco and drank the rest of it's contents.

Immediately his throat was burning, but the fire seemed soft, even caressing. Then the feeling left leaving in his mouth a terrible aftertaste.

"This tastes horrible!" Harry exclaimed and Draco suprisingly offered him a glass of water.

"I'll have to go now." Draco said and walked to the door. Before closing it he added: "At dinner we'll see if this thing worked."


End file.
